Just the Way my Sonshine Is
by aimusicgirl99
Summary: Just the Way you Are by Bruno Mars Songfic :  My first oneshot!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyy everybody this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars, Sonny with a Chance, or Lady Gaga **

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Oh her eyes, her eyes

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

It's hard not to get lost in her eyes…. Sparkling like the stars! Oh what am I saying I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! THE Chad Dylan Cooper! I don't get lost in some girl's eyes. Girls get lost in MY eyes. But Sonny's different. She's my Sonshine.

**

* * *

**

**Her hair, her hair **

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

And that hair. The chocolate brown, shimmering field of brown. She has the 2nd best hair in the world. 2nd to my golden locks that every girl falls for… except the girl of my dreams. Oh what the heck. Sonny's hair is officially 1st place. The hair that smells like strawberries. I LOVE strawberries by the way.

**

* * *

**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her every day**

That girl is making me go crazy. She's just so beautiful. I wish I could tell her… but I do in my own way. All of those "Fine"s and "Goods"s are just my way to tell her that she is gorgeous. Hers probably just mean "I hate you," I know what you're thinking. Chad's cool, Chad plays by his own rules. You think I'm unhurt, and defiant, but I'm not. Every time Sonny looks at me with hate-filled eyes, my pride is scarred just a bit. THE Chad Dylan Cooper was hurt with just a few words, from just some girl.

**

* * *

**

**When I compliment her**

**She wont believe meAnd its so, its so**

**Sad to think she don'****t see what I see**

I know she doesn't believe she's beautiful. Every time Tawni insults her appearance, even though she acts like she is okay… I know the words wound her. (oh stop looking at me! I can be deep sometimes! Another reason that girls love me)

**

* * *

**

But every time she asks me do I look okay

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

Her face is perfect… unlike those other shallow actress I know *cough Portlyn cough* (by the way Portlyn that was for you)

**

* * *

**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are**

Her smile… those perfect lips, the pearly white teeth. I almost faint when she smiles. Then I have to wipe it off her face with just a few words. We're forbidden of course

**

* * *

**

Her lips, her lips,I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think its so sexy**

Those rosy pink lips, I would kiss them every second if she only knew… how much I was madly in love with her. Her laugh ringing like my favorite song (it's not lady gaga by the way- don't listen to the blogs) I would make her laugh all day if I would get that beautiful smile on her face.

**

* * *

**

She's so beautiful

**And I tell her every day**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**Id never ask you to change**

**If perfect is what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

She's so perfect! I know I always taunt and tease her about how she's such a _random _and she isn't worth my time, but I've always been lying. If I caused her to change, I would hate myself forever

**

* * *

**

So don't even bother asking

**If you look okay**

**You know I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing. Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**Cause girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile,The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

I love my Sonshine just the way she is.

**;) 33333333**

Cause girl you're amazing. Just the way you are

Cause you're amazing

**Yeah I know, I know**


End file.
